


His Second Shot: Finale

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring John Winchester, Happy Ending, Happy John Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, References to Illness, Sad John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John gets his happy ending.





	His Second Shot: Finale

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face.

I knew where we were going. 

What we were going to do today. 

And for the first time in a while, I wasn’t feeling like the world was going to end.

In fact, no one was going to bring me down today.

It’d been a bad few months. 

Hell, a bad year.

It felt like nothing was going my way.

But now, everything changed.

I was going to forget about all the damn tears I cried, losing Mary, becoming a single parent to Dean and Sam. 

The tears from being alone for over a decade, then finding y/n. 

Tears from losing him because of my secrets.

I remembered the nights that went by, trying to be someone I wasn’t, all for Dean and Sam.

It wasn’t right though. 

It never felt normal.

So I ended up miserable, floating through life, no happiness or joy.

Then I got him back.

By some miracle, I was granted a second chance.

I was happy.

For almost three years, I was truly happy.

Then she came along. 

I remember the joy I felt with my baby girl, finding love in the child that I never knew I needed.

I remember the tears from learning about what my baby girl had to go through for five years.

All the tears when we found out y/n was ill. 

Watching him get worse and worse. The hospital visits. Trying to keep it from Mimi.

But last night, my heart began healing.

Everything was getting better.

I was grateful for what I had, and what I was going to have.

I wasn’t going to dwell on the pain, reliving everything I’d lost.

It was time to focus on everything that was coming to me. 

The happiness and blessings I’d received.

“Mimi. Come on, baby”.

I helped her put her shoes on and picked her up, carrying her down to the car, while she played with my beard.

“You ready to go?” I asked her as I buckled her into her seat.

She nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely for the first time in a while.

I shut her door, going to the driver’s side and getting into the car.

I stared ahead for a few seconds, my heart pounding with joy and a little bit of anxiousness.

“Come on”, I whispered, taking Mimi’s hand and leading her into the room.

She wasn’t used to coming here. 

I made sure she’d never have to see y/n in one of these rooms at all, not wanting her to see him looking frail and ill.

But today was an exception.

I watched as she looked around, before seeing him lying on the bed, staring at her with a smile.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, running to him and trying her hardest to climb onto the bed.

I chuckled as she jumped over and over, eventually deciding I’d had enough fun, and moved forward, helping her onto the bed.

She immediately kissed y/n’s head, snuggling into his arms as he held her close, tears in his eyes.

“Were you here, daddy?”

Y/n nodded, knowing she’d missed him all these months.

I told him about it. 

I didn’t want to, of course. 

I knew he hated that he had to be away from her for so long.

But he’d always ask about her, refusing to let me leave when I’d try to just say she was ok.

So I told him the truth. That she cried for him. That she asked about him every day, wondering why she couldn’t see him.

The guilt was eating away at him. But it was for the best.

But having her in his arms now, her clinging to him like he was the most important thing, him doing the same to her. 

It made me feel so blessed to have them both.

As I watched the two of them talk, arguing and playing on the bed, I could only be grateful that things had happened this way.

I still remember the dream I had. The one where I took Mimi to y/n’s grave.

I don’t think I would’ve survived if that really happened. 

How the hell would I have coped, losing the love of my life?

It was hard enough, losing Mary. 

She was my first love. 

But the thought of losing y/n, the love of my life?

Just thinking about it made my heart ache.

Actually going through it was something I never wanted to experience.

“What are you doing, weirdo? Come over here”, y/n demanded, Mimi looking at me enthusiastically.

I smiled, sitting beside y/n and taking his hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

“Thank you. For not leaving me. Us. Thank you so much”.

There was so much I wanted to say to him. So much more I needed to express. 

But he understood. 

He always did.

“I’m never leaving, John. You’re stuck with me. And there’s no getting rid of me. Understood?”

I leaned forward and claimed his lips, not caring that they were dry and rough right now, or that Mimi was yelling that we were gross.

I had to show this man how much I loved him. How grateful I was that he decided to stay with me.

“I love you. So much”, I breathed, leaning my head against his.

He nodded softly, running his hand down my face and stopping at my cheek, stroking it like he always did.

“Love you too, John. Always will. Now, can you maybe move back? I haven’t brushed my teeth in a while. It’s kinda gross”.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head as I moved away.

I held his hand for the rest of the day as he sat with Mimi, just holding her, watching some of her shitty shows on the TV.

I looked to the side, loving what I saw.

My husband. And my daughter. 

Smiling and safe.

This was perfect. 

This was my real happiness. 

This was all I needed.


End file.
